Volume 6 Adam Character Short
The "Volume 6 Adam Character Short" was released on August 17th, 2018. A work-in-progress version was initially shown at the RTX 2018 RWBY Panel on August 3rd, 2018, exclusively for attendees. Summary Somewhere near a Dust processing plant, four White Fang members begin their raid on the plant. The group starts to have their doubts, but suddenly, out of nowhere, a newly masked Adam Taurus shows up and convinces the group they are doing what is right. Sometime later, Adam defends an ambushed White Fang convoy alongside Ghira Belladonna, Sienna Khan, Ilia Amitola and several White Fang members. Ghira tries to reason with the Humans attacking them but is rebuffed and shot, resulting in his Aura breaking. Sienna and Adam then share a glance of mutual agreement, and Adam starts to fight back. He defeats the attacking Humans with ease and kills the last one by activating his Semblance. As the Humans retreat, Ghira criticizes Adam for his actions. However, Sienna and the others shower Adam with praise for his reaction. In Forever Fall, Adam explains to Blake Belladonna that he did not intend to kill anyone on his recent missions and questions if Blake wants him to abandon the White Fang cause like her parents did. This causes Blake to falter and uneasily reaffirm her support for Adam. Later, Adam raids a Schnee Dust Company facility alongside Sienna, Ilia and several other White Fang members. They dispatch the Atlesian Knight-130s with ease as well as the Human personnel sent to fight them. Adam then prepares to kill one of the Humans who had been disarmed and was not fighting back but is interrupted by Sienna. In the White Fang Throne Room, Sienna commends Adam on his work for the White Fang and dispatches him to lead the Vale branch. Sometime during his position as High Leader of the White Fang, Adam is informed that there will be additional complications with the assault of Haven Academy. Somewhere after murdering his underlings and vandalizing his own throne, Adam is seen staggering through the woods of Mistral and discarding his mask. Transcript }} Characters Trivia *A large part of the short takes place before the aftermath of the Battle of Haven, as indicated by Adam's Beacon Arc outfit and his time as a White Fang member. *As noted at the beginning of the short, Adam was the first to don the mask that has become common in the White Fang, implying that he was the one who inspired the current White Fang to wear Grimm masks. *Sienna was added to the short to give her more screen time as she was a well received character and lot of people were disappointed by her death.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bxsxupsN4N0 RWBY Rewind 2: Justifying Jaune's Anger] (at 24:05) See Also *Battle Pages **White Fang vs. Supremacists **White Fang vs. Schnee Dust Company *Inconsistencies Image Gallery V6 adam short 00003.png|It all starts... V6 adam short 00004.png|...with a mask. V6 adam short 00009.png|Ghira's aura breaks. V6 adam short 00010.png|Adam ready for battle. V6 adam short 00022.png|Adam saves Ghira after he killed a human. V6 adam short 00027.png|The White Fang praises Adam for killing a human. V6 adam short 00029.png|Blakes has some doubts trusting Adam. V6 adam short 00031.png| V6 adam short 00041.png| V6 adam short 00056.png| V6 adam short 00057.png|Sienna promotes Adam as the leader of the White Fang's Vale branch. V6 adam short 00059.png|Yet it ends with a mask. Video References Category:Trailers Category:Volume 6